The Three Little Jonin
by CrystalLust
Summary: Watch as the tale of The Three Little Jonin unravels before your eyes. Starring, the Konoha Special Mission Platoon and Kakashi Hatake!


**(The characters were almost all based off of the Konoha Special Mission Platoon. Sorry if they're a little OOC. I hope you enjoy!)**

 **Anime: Naruto**

* * *

"Be careful!"

Shizune waved at her three little piggies, catching tears on her handkerchief.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Iwashi called back, his snout honking.

There was once 3 piggies. Genma, Iwashi, And Raidō. There mother had sent them off to find houses for them to live in, now that they could. They each agreed that they would build houses next to each other, seeing which one would be the strongest. And whoever that was, would be crowned most clever and talented.

But their mother, Shizune, had warned them of the big bad wolf Kakashi. He was known as White Fang Kakashi of the West, devouring little piggies wherever he went. They say that Kakashi has yet to be tricked, being extremely dangerous.

The legend told that Kakashi had been looking for something, but yet to find it. And so he looked high and low, blowing down houses of the inoccent. Well, that was what their mother had used to tell them to scare them to going to bed. They had believed it, and they still do

"Hm, I wonder if White Fang Kakashi will come," Iwashi snickered, "Maybe he'll try to _eat_ us."

"Maybe so," Raidō said.

"We'll be ready if he does decide to show up," Genma finished, picking at the senbon in his mouth.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

When the three piggies had found a vast plain of land, they began to built.

Iwashi had decided to built his house of straw. He liked the idea of it, it was more comfortable than what his brothers were building and he could live a simple life. The wolf couldn't possibly blow it down. But that was where poor Iwashi was mistaken.

Iwashi was sleeping on a bed of hay, a straw hat covering his face when he was awoken by a loud knock on the door.

"Let me in, Let me in, little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" Kakashi said, wearing a wolf costume.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Iwashi shouted back, stroking his goatee.

He smiled deviously at the door.

"Hah," Kakashi said, puffing his chest up.

And then, he blew. A strong wind or air flew from the silver haired Jonin's mouth, blowing away Iwashi's house.

"Damn!" Iwashi shouted, straws landing in his hair.

"WHERE IS IT?" Kakashi yelled, huffing.

"I DONT KNOW!" Iwashi yelled back, deciding that the stories were true. Kakashi had destroyed too much houses, making him deillusional. Iwashi truly didn't know what Kakashi has been talking about.

Iwashi yelped as Kakashi walked forward to the boy, who scrambled and ran to his brother's house.

Raidō had built his house out of sticks and twigs. It was decent, and wood was pretty sturdy. He had a nice table, with a few chairs and a wooden bed. Life was pretty well. So you could've expected how surprised he was to see his brother knocking on his door.

"What happened?" Raidō asked, when he had closed his door tightly.

"It's true! White Fang Kakashi's here, he's-" Iwashi babbled out.

"Let me in, Let me in, little pigs or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" Said the familiar voice of the wolf Kakashi.

"Not by the hair of my chinney chin chin!" Raidō growled, stroking his hairless chin.

"WHOOSH!" Kakashi yelled dramatically, blowing the house of sticks to nothing but broken branches and rubbish.

Raidō And Iwashi stood in the middle of what was left of their home, a branch sticking out of Raidō's spiky hair.

They both looked at each other. "GENMA!" They both yelled, running to brother Genma's house.

Genma, who was counted as the smartest of the three brothers built a house made of bricks.

"Genma! Genma!" They both shouted, "Please! Let us in!"

Genma opened the door with a bored expression on his face. His hand was twiddling at the needle in his mouth. "Hm?" He said, "Have you come because your houses were blown away from the White Fang?"

They stood flabbergasted. "How did you know?" Iwashi asked.

"Oh. I've always known, Kakashi has been on my radar for a while now," Genma said, smirking at Iwashi and Raidō, "I've been tryin' to track him now."

"LITTLE PIGS," A voice shouted, raging on from not to far away.

Iwashi And Raidō both entered their brother's house, hiding behind him. "What do we do now?" Raidō asked.

"We wait," Genma said, listening as the footsteps of the wolf came closer.

"Let me in, Let me in, little piggies!" Kakashi shouted for the last time, a hungry look in his eyes.

But Genma had been waiting patiently for this to happen. Today was the day, he knew it. Today would be the day, Genma would avenge their brother's death. He was their eldest brother. And he had settled on a house not too far away, but had been killed by Kakashi. Today would be the day that Genma would avenge Hayate's death. For himself, for his brothers, for Hayate himself, and for Yūgao.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Genma shouted, ignoring the quiet giggling of Iwashi and Raidō while he stroked his bare chin.

"I'll just have to huff and puff and blow your pathetic house down," Kakashi said.

Iwashi and Raidō shuddered. "What will happen if he blows this house down?" Raidō asked.

Genma snorted slightly, "That won't happen," He said calmly, "I built this house to be wolf-proof."

"So he won't be able to blow it down?" Iwashi asked, catching on.

"Exactly." Genma smirked.

"WOOSH!" Kakashi yelled once again, blowing at the house.

But nothing happened. The house didn't blow down. It didn't even crack. Kakashi was ataken by surprise at this. He tried again, puffing up his chest and blowing with all his might. But the brick house stayed still. Steam began to pour out of Kakashi's ears.

Genma walked up to the door, and looked through the door lock. Inside the hole Kakashi's eye was there. Genma quickly spat out the senbon needle he had in the mouth and it flew perfectly through the lock and a scream from outside was heard.

"Gah!" Kakashi screamed, "You nearly poked my eye out!" He was angry now.

"You did it!" Iwashi shouted, patting Genma on the back. "White Fang Kakashi can't blow this house down!"

"Nice job," Raidō chimed in, smiling.

But unlike Raidō, Genma was not smiling. He suddenly stiffened. "He's coming," Genma half whispered.

Iwashi quickly stopped dancing and celebrating for a second. "What?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No time to talk," Genma said, he quickly pulled out a large cauldron and filled in up with water. He then carried the pot on top of the fireplace and lit the fire, the water boiling.

"Hey," Iwashi asked, "What's the water and fire for?"

"Just listen" Raidō said, pointing to up the ceiling.

Nothing at first. But soon Iwashi heard footsteps on the roof, and then the chimney.

He widened his eyes, "Oh."

Genma nodded, too busy to look at the two.

When Genma finally finished, he was holding rope.

A noise came from the chimney, and witchin a second Kakashi fell down, landing with a great big splash inside the boiling water. "AH!" He yelled.

Genma quickly pulled him out, tying the wolf up and threw him in a corner.

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted, "Let me go!"

Genma, Iwashi, and Raidō all watched in slight amusement as Kakashi squirmed around, trying to break free of the rope that locked tightly around his wrists, ankles, and torso.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT. WHERE IS IT!" The silvered haired wolf yelled, huffing angrily at the three piggies.

"He's gone mad," Raidō sighed, turning around and sitting with his brothers, toasting themselves.

Kakashi looked out the window. What he saw surprised him.

There, he saw Ebisu, strolling by the brick house, reading his Make-out Paradise book.

"That's mine!" Kakashi whined.

Genma smirked at Kakashi, before proceeding to take a sip out of his drink.

The End.


End file.
